


Meet Me

by kifotheprotector



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector
Summary: When a young Molossia races out of his country on a panic attack, he finds out he's not the only one like him.
Relationships: America & Canada & Molossia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Meet Me

Molossia scuffed the bottom of his feet against the floor of the house, a few tears trying to escape. His founder and father figure were in the other room, talking to his wife about him. How he was a two year old for three years and was now a five year old; having randomly grown in the span of an hour. They dressed him in a small t-shirt and shorts, all held up with a belt, because he was now too big for his previous clothes. 

He heard them talking about what to do with him. It was obvious that they were freaked out about his random growth and unsure of how to keep him a secret. 

"What if the US Government catches wind of him?" His founder wondered aloud. Molossia froze. He had seen movies where the government of someplace found out something was different about them and they would be sent after and then the hero would have to save their family from the government. 

Would his country be in trouble? Molossia's eyes widened. For as long as he could remember, he always knew that he was the micronation of Molossia. He told this to his founder, it was hard to believe and he didn't always believe himself; but what if that was true? 

The scenario ran into his head quicker than lightning. The government would catch wind of him, his micronation would be put under a government lockdown, fighting tooth and nail to get their hands on him and send him to some obscure place where he would never see the sun again. 

No more days of laying under the Nevada sun. No more making sandcastles. No more bedtime stories. No more being tucked into bed. Worse, it would be the same for everyone in Molossia. It would be his fault. 

This time, tears did fall. He tried to keep it down. Before anyone, even himself, knew it, Molossia was running out of the house and down the street. He tore past the few people that lived there, past the people who tried to stop him, past the neighbours and deep into the Nevada desert that surrounded his home. 

The thing that stopped his running was a stumble that sent him face-first into a sea of sand. Spluttering, he spat the sand out and rubbed the sand off his face. He blearily looked around. He saw nothing but sand. It was almost glowing in the sunset light. 

His panic attack worsened. Not only was he a danger to his micronation, but he was also in danger himself. Molossia whipped around, tears streaming down his face, making the sand that was still on his face turn into a sandy mud.

"Help!" He cried out into still air. "Help!" He cried out again. Tears flowed faster when no one responded. Molossia whipped around. "Th-this is bad." He murmured. 

Freezing when a light breeze blew on him, he whipped around and faced the setting sun. This was really bad! Not only was he lost, but it was almost night and winter. He might not have been super old, really he was about four, but he knew enough to know that it could get below freezing in the middle of the desert at night during winter. 

More tears leaked out. He cried out in anguish as he collapsed onto his knee's. The chill of the night was already settling and the wet of his tears wasn't helping. 

Molossia coughed as sand entered his lungs. His breath came out ragged and dull. With a final cough, he collapsed into an unconscious shivering mess, unaware of the bright light that appeared next to him. 

* * *

Molossia blinked as the sun assaulted his eyes. Shakily, his hands came up to rub at his tired eyes. There wasn't any sand on them.

Then, as the hazy fog in his mind lifted, the previous events of the day before hit him like a freight train. 

Shooting up, he expected to be in the middle of a desert but wasn't. He was in a room decorated with superhero posters, a few photos of people, and quite a few American flags littered everywhere. It wasn't his room.

Another panic attack hit him. He had heard the adults talking about people who would kidnap kids like him and sell them off to never be seen again. If you were seen again, then you were dead. 

He flew off of the bed and out of the room, down a hallway but fell on the stairs. With a cry, he curled up at the foot of the stairs, another round of tears falling down his face. 

"Woah! Kid!" Came a voice. Molossia whipped around to face the new person. They were a male teenager around 19. He had wheat golden hair with a gravity-defying cowlick, tanned skin, dressed in Captain America PJ pants, a Captain America t-shirt and wireframe glasses. But the most stunning part of him was the emerald blue eyes that looked at him with concern. 

Molossia backed up. "Woah! Easy kid! I'm not here to hurt you." The teenager said soothingly. Molossia gulped in air, looking up at the teenager. "Y-your not?" He asked timidly. The teenager chuckled. It was oddly calming. "No. I'm not here to hurt you." 

Molossia took a deep breath. "You p-promise?" He asked. "I promise." The teenager said softly, giving Molossia a smile. Molossia took another deep breath. "That's it. Calm down." The teenager said, sitting down on the ground. He crossed his legs as he did so and put his hands into his lap. 

Molossia let out a breath in a shaky sigh. When he did, he felt something odd. Like he was connected to this teenager. Furrowing his brow, he looked at the teenager with confused eyes. The teenager tilted his head, the same comforting smile on his face. 

Hesitantly, because he could somehow sense that this teenager wasn't any danger, Molossia got up and walked over to the teenager and touched his face. It hit him hard; the feeling of rolling hills, pine tree's, ocean breeze, gurgling streams, bustling cities, and a strong feeling pure exhilaration. 

Gasping, Molossia stumbled backwards. "Hey, take it easy. You were freezing when I found you. You need to take it easy." The teenager said softly, gently grabbing his wrists. Molossia blinked at him. "W-what?" He asked. The teenager tilted his head. "You haven't had any contact outside of your home, have you?" He asked. Molossia shook his head. The teenager sighed. 

"I should have noticed earlier." He muttered a bit bitterly at himself before turning back to Molossia. "What's your name, kid?" 

"U-um..." Molossia looked away, not sure what to say. His founder often indulged him by calling him Molossia, but he couldn't grasp the normal name he was given at the moment. 

"I-I don't remember." He murmured. "You don't remember?" The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, where are you from?" 

"M-Molossia." Molossia murmured, looking at the ground. "Oh, so then you must be Molossia." 

Molossia blinked and looked at the teenager, eyes wide. "H-how did you know!?" He yelped and tried to fight against the hands that held his wrists. "H-hey! Calm down!" The teenager said. "Calm down! I'll tell you, but you have to calm down." Molossia stopped struggling. The teenager sighed. "I know because I'm like you. My name's America." He said gently. 

America, the nation that surrounded him. The ones whose government he had reason to fear. Molossia trembled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Molossia." America released his wrists. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I promise that I won't hurt you. I just want to help." 

Molossia blinked. "W-what about the government people who want to take me away?" He asked. America laughed. "I didn't even realize you were personified until you ran out of your country. No one in my government knows your personified. No one's after you and no one wants to take you away." 

Molossia looked around. "But, this isn't my house. You took me away." He said. America laughed again, a sound that was soothing. "Your smart kid." He laughed. "Tell ya what. If you want to stay for breakfast so we can talk, I'll let you. But if you wanna go back home right now, you've just gotta let me change and I'll take you back." 

Molossia thought it over. If what America said was true, he was like him. However, his stomach chose that moment to voice its hunger. Flushing, he looked down. "U-um. Can I have breakfast?" 

"Sure thing kid." America got up and walked away. Molossia followed. They went into a kitchen where a pan, which was already heating up on the stove, two packages of bread, a small stack of plates, and a bowl were out. 

"So, why were you running out of your country? If you don't mind me asking." America asked, putting a piece of bread into the bowl. "I did something weird and I heard my founder worry about if a government heard about me." Molossia said, leaning against America's leg. "What weird thing did you do?" America asked, taking the piece of bread out of the bowl, it was now dripping with something, and onto the hot pan. It sizzled and let out a sweet smell. 

"You wouldn't believe me." Molossia said. "I'm pretty sure I would believe you. Our kind can do some weird things." America said, flipping the bread with a spatula. 

"Is it normal to age a few years in the span of an hour?" Molossia asked. "Yep. Actually, I think that once, I physically aged from 9 to 17 in one night." America said like it was the most normal thing ever. Molossia blinked. "So, I wasn't being weird?" "Nope. You're just ageing like a normal nation." 

Molossia was quite as America continued to dip, grill, flip and put the bread on the various plates. "Do you think you could start putting the powdered sugar on the finished bread?" He asked, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a shaker. He pulled up a chair, which Molossia quickly scrambled onto. Molossia took the shaker and started to shake it over the finished pieces of bread. The white powder fluttered down in the pleasant silence. 

"Why are you making so much?" Molossia asked as America got to the half way point on the second package. "Well, I have others that I take care of. They need food too." America said, finishing up on the bread and pushing the plates toward Molossia to finish powdering them. 

America went to the fridge and came back with four jars. He opened them and dumped a little bit of each jar's contents onto the odd bread. "Who do you live with?" Molossia asked as he watched what he figured was syrupy fruit spill over the bread. 

"Now I'm the one who's saying you won't believe me." America responded with a laugh. "Can you open the door?" Molossia nodded, hopped off his chair and opened the door that lead to a porch. America followed him, balancing the ten plates on his arms and head. 

Molossia followed him outside and looked around and blinked in udder surprise. Sitting at an iron table was a grey alien. Resting on the porch, which didn't have any railings, was a unicorn with a creamy coat, golden horn and a pair of fluffy wings. Sitting on the corner was a Maine Coon. An eagle was landing next to the cat. A strange looking dog was chasing the ridiculous amount of rabbits around the vast amounts of meadow behind the house. Lastly was a whale swimming in a pool that was off to the right of the porch. 

"Hey, kid, can you see the unicorn?" America asked. Molossia nodded dully, mouth agape. "Can you put this plate down over by them?" 

Molossia took the plate and nervously walked over to the unicorn, which gently blew air onto his head. Giggling he put the plate down next it before bounding back over to America who was serving a plate to the alien. Next America gave a plate to the eagle, a plate for the cat, and a plate for the whale. Giving a whistle the strange looking dog came bounding over with the vast amounts of rabbits. He put a plate before the dog and put down two for the rabbits. Finally, he gave Molossia his plate. 

Molossia took it and started eating. A happy moan escaped his throat at the tasty food. "What is this?" He asked as he shovelled the bread into his mouth. "French Toast." America responded, eating his a little slower than Molossia. 

When he finished, he took a closer look around the porch. It was a nice warm day with a small breeze occasionally brushing his skin. "Your house is really pretty." Molossia said. "Thanks." America said. 

"So, what exactly are we?" Molossia asked quietly.

"We're National Personifications. NP's for short." America said. 

"Why are we here?" Molossia asked. 

America blinked. "Well, Mother Earth created us." 

"Who?" 

"Okay, so there aren't just personifications of nations. There's also personifications of the seasons, time and earth. Mother Earth and Father Time are the oldest personifications. I think that Mother Earth created us because of the diversity of humans. I'm not 100% sure though. Actually, no one's sure." 

"Are there other personifications?" 

"Every country has a personification. Almost every territory has a personification. Heck, even a few micronations have personifications." 

* * *

It continued like that for a while; Molossia asking a question and America answering. 

It wasn't until noon that America told Molossia that he had to go home. 

* * *

America nation hopped, something he explained to Molossia before they hopped, the two of them just outside of the micronation. 

Molossia's founder blinked in udder surprise. "W-what?" He yelped. "Relax." America said, putting Molossia on the ground. "Molossia's fine." 

"What?" Molossia's founder asked again. "Molossia, ya know, the personification of your micronation?" America teased. Molossia's founder (A/N, Molossia's founder will now be called MF) quickly gathered up the tiny personification in his arms. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm the personification of America." America said.

"What?" MF blinked. America sighed. "I'm the National Personification of the United States of America." 

"He really is! He's like me!" Molossia chirped happily in MF's arms. MF looked at America sceptically. "I did just appear out of thin air if that helps my argument." America said. "There are others like Molossia?" MF asked. "Yep!" America said as Molossia said "Yeah!" 

"Is it normal for you guys to grow a few years in the span of an hour?" MF asked. "Yeah. That's just how NP's grow." America said. 

"Listen, I'm sure you have a million questions, so why don't we have lunch?" America said. MF nodded. "Alright. Follow me." MF walked into his country, following behind was America. 

Words - 2491


End file.
